marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Warren Worthington III (Earth-1610)
; | Relatives = Charles Xavier (legal guardian) Warren Worthington I (paternal grandfather) Warren Worthington, Jr. (father) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Height2 = (6'7" with wings) | Weight = 120 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Wings | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = Currently undertaking college level classes | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; David Finch | First = Ultimate X-Men #40 | Death = Ultimatum #4 | HistoryText = Early Years Born with his mutation visible, the millionaire parents of Warren Worthington III were disgusted and ashamed of their son, and left him in the care of several attendants in the mountains of Colorado. When approached by Professor Charles Xavier, the Worthingtons gladly handed over guardianship to Xavier, who enrolled Warren in his Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Institute for Gifted Youngsters Upon his arrival, Warren was met with some shock in regards to his appearance, particularly from Rogue, who believed there was immense significance to an angel-like and demon-like mutants living amongst the group. Unfortunately for Warren, Beast leaked his existence via the Internet, resulting in hundreds of people - both supporters, believing him to be an actual angel, and protesters - showing up at the gates of the mansion. Feeling guilty and disgusted, Warren fled the mansion. Xavier sent Storm, knowing that Warren's attraction to Storm would aid in his retrieval. Storm found Warren alone on a cliff, where a rain storm had drenched his wings. After a heart-to-heart conversation, Warren decided to confront the protesters and give the school another chance. Explaining to the people outside that he was simply a mutant, the fervor subsided. X-Men Warren was set as a member of the second class of X-Men, a group of underclassmen that also consisted of Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Rogue, and Dazzler. Warren proved to be an inexperienced, unskilled, and even reluctant fighter. He took the codename of Angel. Angel befriended Nightcrawler. The two found common ground in the fact that they were the only two students unable to hide their physical mutations. Shortly after joining the X-Men, Angel won the affections of teammate Dazzler. Soon afterward, Professor Xavier sent half of the team to investigate criminal charges against the Genoshan mutant Longshot. Dazzler's interest piqued, she persuaded Angel, Colossus, and Nightcrawler to accompany her on an unauthorized mission to rescue Longshot. His wings injured by foes, Angel was abducted by Longshot's captors; displaying unexpected leadership skills, Dazzler freed Angel. Following his rescue and Longshot's subsequent escape, Angel and the others learned Longshot was indeed guilty of murder. Infuriated at their actions, Xavier resolved to punish the one responsible for the unauthorized mission. Angel, realizing Dazzler was more likely to be expelled than he, claimed he had been the ringleader. Impressed by Angel's selflessness, Dazzler rewarded him with a kiss, and Angel was subsequently "expelled" from the school. Mutant Underground/Academy of Tomorrow Xavier's "expulsion" of Angel was actually a ploy, as the Professor actually recruited him to his mutant underground, a group who dealt with Xavier's politically-sensitive missions. Xavier instructed Angel to enroll himself in Emma Frost's Academy of Tomorrow as a spy, so that he could keep better track of Frost's activities. Angel and Dazzler continued to date, Angel hiding his true status from even her. While on one date in which Angel took Dazzler flying for the first time, the pair tried to prevent the release of Magneto from the Triskelion. Engaged in a battle with Deathstrike, Dazzler was stabbed and severely injured; she fell into a coma and was treated in the hospital. Angel remained part of Xavier's underground and still located at the Academy of Tomorrow. Exactly what he was doing there was unclear; Xavier's motives for watching Frost were highly suspicious, perhaps even dubious. Ultimatum Angel was part of an assemblage of heroes consisting of both the X-Men and the Ultimates who raided Magneto's floating citadel after the Ultimatum Wave struck New York City. During the attack, Magneto summoned his underling Sabretooth, who pounced upon Angel's back, savagely raking him with his claws. He then chewed off Angel's wings, and stomped on his neck with his boot, killing him. Days later, Angel was buried along with many of his X-Men friends. | Powers = Angel had large avian wings on his back, strong enough to carry him and a passenger aloft. His top speed is yet to be recorded. He can also use his wings as weapons, buffeting opponents like a swan. Former Powers Angel, under the influence of the drug Banshee, gained a more avian physiology. This made him into a humanoid eagle creature, presumably increasing his flight capabilities and giving him talons with which to harm his opponents. | Abilities = | Strength = He is at peak physical strength for his age. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Born a visible mutant, Warren was despised by his millionaire parents and raised in seclusion by servants. * In joining the X-Men, Warren wasn’t particularly interested in joining and loathed the attention he received from the media. * Warren is an inexperienced and reluctant fighter. * Warren's best friend at the Institute was Nightcrawler. The two bonded over the fact that they are the only two unable to hide their mutations. * As Warren's parents signed legal guardianship over to the Institute, Xavier is technically Warren's legal guardian. * Warren's had a brief crush on Storm. * Warren's had a relationship with Dazzler. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Уоррен Уортингтон III (1610) Category:Banshee user Category:Avian Form Category:Flight Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Xavier Family Category:Worthington Family Category:Millionaires Category:Ultimatum casualties